


Come Closer

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Entity is not going to be happy lemme tell ya that much, Life without the Entity, Mysterious Helper, What-If, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: A what if sort of fic. Most if not all of the survivors could have had one little thing happen to have prevented them from going into the woods, from going into the Entity's realm... So, here is what could have happened if something, even if it was just something small, could have prevented them from landing into the deity's awful clutches.





	1. Dwight Fairfield

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not including four specific characters into this fic BECAUSE they either A) died, hence why they are in the realm now, or B) they ended up in the realm to straight up stop the killers they were paired up with in the DLCs. Read and review please. <3

Dwight sighed heavily as he leaned back in front seat of his car. He took off his glasses, running a hand down his face. He was tired and so glad his shift at work was almost done. He had resigned himself to the fact that this delivery driver job was probably the only job that he would ever have unless he got super lucky. He didn’t even notice the smell of pizza filling his car anymore most days, and really, it was barely enough to pay the bills. It was fine since he lived alone, but there were days that he wished he had a friend or two that wanted to move in with him, make it a little more bearable. The long hours were getting to him, working over forty hours a week just to get time and a half. He practically lived at work most days. He would go home, shower, eat, then read for a while before passing out on the couch, not having the energy to move to his bed until later on in the night when he somehow managed to roll of the thing.

He took what he could get most of the time, when it came to rest. The only time he would ever dare call out of work was if his car was broken down or if he was sick with something like the flu. There was no way that he was going to infect customers or his coworkers like that, after all. He was grateful that the following day would be his day off. He really didn’t want to have to work the next day, after all.

He placed his glasses back on his face and grabbed the delivery bag in the passenger side seat. Getting of his car, Dwight trudged his way back into the store, slipping through the employees only door before placing the bag back on the shelf. It didn’t look like there were anymore deliveries to take, so he brought himself back from the delivery then went to do dishes. He was grateful that he didn’t have another delivery the remainder of the evening, and for a change, he actually managed to get out the door on time. The drive home was quick, and the shower was quicker.

Collapsing on the couch with reheated leftovers in hand, Dwight stared blankly at the ceiling for a few minutes before slowly forcing himself to focus. He ate his dinner idly, allowing himself to unwind as he did so. Once he finished eating, he got up and washed the dish he used before setting it aside to dry. He returned to the couch and was just about to sit down and read before he had a thought. He smiled sadly to himself before grabbing his book and, instead of his couch, went to lay on his bed. It was a first, he felt. He was tired, sure, but… He felt that he needed to change something. Anything, really. Maybe a little change in routine could be the thing he needed to get through his every day. And for the first time in a long time, Dwight fell asleep reading on his bed rather than the couch.

He didn’t wake up once all night, and when he woke the next morning, he actually felt awake for a change. He smiled a bit to himself at that. He ate a simple breakfast on his couch, checking through his phone some. While nobody ever texted him or the like save for his mother every now and then and occasionally his father, he still liked to browse through social media. He had recently found a blog that he liked, and the writer of it wrote each post in such a way that he could actually understand it. He normally wasn’t one for botany, but… well, they wrote it so well that he couldn’t help but _want_ to read more of it! He was actually learning from it, and he lowkey wished he had the writer around when he was in high school. It would have been nice to have some help back then…

Once he was finished eating, he got up and stretched, popping his back a little. He washed the dish he used and set it aside as he had done the night before. He read for a little while before realizing that he was near the end of the book. Another hour and he would be finished!

Dwight knew what his plan was for the day, then. While he had not wanted to go out at all, he needed another book to read! Something mind numbing and easy to read, if he could find it. If not, he could find something to hold him over in the meantime. Standing, he got dressed and went out for a while. When he came home, he had a few books under his arm. A romance novel that the cashier suggested, a sci-fi book that caught his interest, and a survival book he happened across. He honestly was going to pass by it, having not thought to look at it before… but something had stopped him. He wasn’t sure what it was, but… He had a gut feeling that he needed that book.

It was small, pocket sized, really. Bound in leather, it held many handwritten notes inside. When Dwight asked about it, the cashier looked at him weird before looking it up in her system. She told him to take it. It wasn’t in their system, and it didn’t appear to be in… well, ANY system, really. She figured that someone had just left it there, but she couldn’t think of who. Someone else had pointed out that it had been there a good while, something of which baffled the cashier. How had nobody else noticed it before? She shrugged it off and after ringing Dwight up, slipping something in his hand along with the receipt. She winked and giggled as he blinked in confusion, walking away. When he had gotten in his car to see what it was, his face burned bright red. She had slipped him her number!

Smiling like a fool, he had texted her once he got home. If nothing else, he would make a really good friend, he hoped. He wouldn’t be a good boyfriend, he felt, but that was thinking too far ahead and assuming too much (though over the course of the following month, he would learn that was what she wanted, and he, in turn, would eagerly agree). He then settled in and started reading a bit of the romance and sci-fi books, seeing which one would hold his interest more. To his own surprise, the romance one seemed to hold his attention more. He read it for a good while until his stomach started growling. He marked his place in the book before standing. A thump on the floor caught his attention.

Glancing down, it had been none other than the survival book. Frowning, Dwight leaned over and picked it up. He turned it to and fro in his hands. It looked worn, the spine cracked and well used… He decided to open it to take a better look inside. Huh. It showed him how to find his way out of the woods and how to survive if he was lost for extended periods of time… Hmm…

While he was sure that he wasn’t going to be in the woods anytime soon… It would be worth keeping the book on him. Just in case. On the off chance that he ever did end up in the woods. Ever.

Setting it to the side on his nightstand, Dwight made a mental note to start carrying it on his person whenever he left the house. Throughout the course of the next month, he made sure to read it whenever he had the chance. Unbeknownst to him, it was this knowledge that was going to save his life…

In more ways than one.

When his coworkers wanted to do the trust exercise, he had reluctantly went with them. It was mandatory, his boss had claimed. When they were nice and deep in the woods, Dwight had a horrible feeling washing over his entirety. It felt like his stomach was doing flips and his intestines were tying themselves into knots. He was wringing the hem of his shirt nervously. When the moonshine came out, Dwight had been the first to take a sip of it. It helped to ease the sensations in his middle, but not quite enough to make him forget that they were there. He drank and he drank until he felt nothing. Everything was hazy and he was pretty sure the woods around him were spinning.

When Dwight woke up alone the next morning, he felt humiliated and embarrassed. He stood, groaning at the headache that was pulsing through his head. He looked around, trying to take in his surroundings. Which way had they come from that night…? He couldn’t remember. He released with dawning horror that he was lost…

Then he remembered with awe that he had that mysterious survival guide in his pocket.

Slowly, with the aide of the book to guide him, he made his way back to work. When he got there, he made sure to chew out his coworkers and boss for leaving him like that in the middle of the woods. He quit right then and there, knowing that he deserved better. Hell, he had already been looking for another job in the first place! And he had saved up enough to risk quitting for a few months until he could get a new, better job!

Dwight found it in two weeks.

He worked alongside his girlfriend in the bookstore, getting paid a couple dollars more than what he made as a driver. It was only because of the fact that her parents owned the store and knew that he was a good lad that he got the job. Really, he realized just how lucky he was. One year after working there, he asked his girlfriend to move in with him into his apartment. Two years after that, after having dated and worked with his girlfriend for so long, he asked her father for his blessing. He had only managed to get it since the couple had managed to move into a small house of their very own. They married three years later. Fifteen years after that, they inherited the bookstore. Twenty five years after that, they gave the bookstore to their children and settled themselves at home to live peaceful, relaxing days for the rest of their years.

Dwight passed hours after his wife did at the age of eighty nine.

What he had not noticed about the book that one morning was that after he returned, the moment he slipped it back into his pocket, it disappeared. He had thought that he had simply lost it…

But that was not the case…

 _Not one bit_.


	2. Meg Thomas

It was days like these that Meg wished that her mother and her weren’t so alone…

Her grandparents were long since gone, she had no aunts or uncles to speak of, and with a dead beat father who left her and her mother when she was just a baby, it all fell to Meg’s shoulders when her mother became ill.

Meg knew that it wasn’t her mother’s fault that she came down sick with cancer, but… well, the girl couldn’t help but feel resentful. Not at her, but at the world. Leave it to whatever cosmic force out there existed to give her anything she could have ever wanted – a chance at college, a chance at going out into the world with a degree, and a chance at finding a good job – then just… ripping it out from under her in what she thought could have been one of the shittiest ways imaginable.

She cared for her mother dearly and deeply, and she made sure to tell her that every single day. She was grateful that the cancer was caught early, so it was treatable, but by god, the treatments were taxing and well… expensive. Meg promised her mother that as soon as she was better, she would find a job and pay on those bills herself while she recovered from the chemo. Her mother always told her that she didn’t have to, but Meg wouldn’t take no for an answer. Those bills were a lot, and honestly? She wasn’t going to just let her mother work on them alone.

But despite the treatments, despite how they were doing everything _right_ …

Meg’s mother was still getting worse.

Meg’s hands were trembling as she brought the soup to her mother at the dinner table. She couldn’t lose her mother, she just… She just couldn’t…

A gentle hand touched her arm.

“Meg, sweety… Could you get me some water?” her mother asked with a tender smile.

Meg could barely look her in the eye. A woman, once so full of energy and a sassiness that could never quit, was now frail and weak, tired and in pain… Meg knew that she had to be strong for her mother, even if the whole thing was just eating her up inside. She handed her mother a glass of water before making herself something to eat. She wasn’t one for soup most days, and lately, the smell of it was making her stomach do flips. She sat down across from her mother, eating her meal slowly.

After a moment of pregnant silence, her mother spoke, “You know… I think those doctors are giving me something foul and not actually treating the cancer…” Her voice was soft though low in volume. “I think they’re just milking me for money before I kick the bucket, and-.” She stopped when she noticed Meg had stopped eating, her hands in her lap and body hunched over some. “Meg-?”

The girl immediately stood and walked to the bathroom. It was already enough knowing that she could very well lose the woman who raised her, who cared and loved her throughout the entirety of her life. But hearing her mother just then, saying that she _would_ die… It was too much for her. She had to fight herself to keep quiet as she cried, sitting on the toilet seat lid. After a few minutes, she forced herself to calm down. She could finish crying it out later, she told herself. She washed up and went back to the kitchen. “Sorry…” she whispered. “My stomach was in pain…”

Her mother frowned, not believing her. However, she didn’t push the subject. She apologized softly, though Meg thought it was for her pain rather than the truth of the matter. They finished their meal in silence before separating for the night. Meg stayed up late that night, running on the treadmill for a few hours. Since she graduated high school and had not been able to get down to the public track, she had to find a way to keep her speed and endurance up, along with burning all of her extra energy. It made it easier to fall asleep at night. Before going to bed, she checked up on her mother, got her some water to hold her over throughout the night, then brushed her teeth. Her reflection made her look as old as she felt. She had bags under her eyes, her face was pale, and she just, in general, looked like garbage.

When she laid down, she ended up crying a bit before passing out.

This routine followed every day – get up, make food, work out, make more food, work out some more, then make food one last time, work out a bit more, then bed. Meg knew she was purposefully exhausting herself, but really, it was the only way that she was going to get any proper rest, she felt. Otherwise, she would be up all night and too exhausted to do anything the next day. Meg could only watch as the months went by and her mother just got worse and worse…

She couldn’t take being in the house anymore one evening, and after taking care of her mother, she told her that she would check the mail then go to the store. She was planning to do a run around the house the following morning since the weather was warming up as of late, and she wanted to make sure that she had some supplies to keep hydrated. Plus, they needed groceries, anyways. When she was checking the mail, most of it appeared to be junk mail… until she found an envelope addressed to her. There was no return address, and whoever wrote the letter had very neat, very well practiced cursive handwriting. She threw away the junk mail into the first garbage can she found on her walk to the store before opening the letter. Inside was a letter with a couple of pictures and what appeared to be recommendations. Raising a brow, she decided to read the letter itself, first.

_Dear Meg,_

_It has come to my attention that your mother has recently been diagnosed with what has evolved into stage two, possibly stage three cancer. There is still a chance to save her through chemo therapy, but based off of her medical records, it appears that she is already undergoing such treatments. However, after much research and careful observations, I regret to inform you that I have discovered the doctors that have been treating your mother are not professionals in the way of cancer treatments. That is why I have included a few recommendations of hospitals better equipped to help your mother along with some doctors that may be able to better help her. I made sure to categorize them in the order of proximity. I wish you and your mother the best._

_Signed,_

_A Friend_

Meg didn’t realize she had stopped as she had read the letter, over and over. Tears welled up in her eyes. Looking over the hospitals, she knew that it was not a fake letter or some sort of scam. The list was filled with real hospitals that she knew existed in her area. A cab could easily take her and her mother there with ease! Without even thinking, she ran back home as fast as she could, groceries forgotten. “Mom! Mom!” she called out with joy in her voice. Her mother looked up at her in surprise from the couch.

“What is it, Meg?” she asked, tilting her head with a raised brow. When Meg showed her the letter, her own eyes grew wide. She smiled and looked up at her. “You wouldn’t happen to think any cab services are available right now, do you?”

They spent the night in the hospital, the very first one listed on the papers. The doctors went to work straight away. They said it would be a long road to recovery, but they would most certainly make damn sure that her mother would be cancer free by the end of the year.

It was the first time Meg had cried in front of her mother since the diagnosis.

She never did take that run into the woods. She had been too busy after receiving that letter making sure her mother got to her chemo treatments on time and making sure that her mother was well cared for and everything that, realistically, running had been the last thing on her mind. When her mother made a full recover about a year or so later, Meg had never cried harder in her life. She had gotten a job a few months prior to help pay the major bills such as mortgage and electricity, and she managed to pay on the hospital bills bit by bit. It was a lot, yes, but… Meg was happy. After a few more years, once those bills were finally paid off, Meg was able to go to college again. That first year away from home, she called her mother every day, updating her on every little thing she could. Her mother paid for the first year, but thankfully, Meg was able to get her scholarship to college again through running track all over again, so they didn’t have to pay a thing after that. By the time Meg graduated, her mother’s hair was about shoulder length, and she had been able to get a couple of trims. Only a couple, though. But still, it was more than enough at that point.

Meg had awaited another letter from the mysterious person who had helped her and her mother, but it never came. She waited and waited until eventually, she decided to stop. She had a feeling she would never hear from them again, but if she had a return address, she would have written one thing and one thing alone.

 _Thank you_.


End file.
